


El Amor en el Thousand Sunny

by Roronoa_Muffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roronoa_Muffy/pseuds/Roronoa_Muffy
Summary: Historia sobre el día a día de las parejas en la tripulación de los mugiwaras (soy un poco mala con los resúmenes, si queréis saber más entrar en la historia :3)Pareja principal: luzo (luffy va a ser el seme :v)Otras: sanuso y ronalos personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino al gran Eiichiro Oda-sensei :3
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Nico Robin, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 4





	1. Quitándole la inocencia a Chopper

Era un día tranquilo en el Thousand Sunny, el primero en levantarse fue Sanji ya que tenía que preparar el desayuno para la tripulación, tiempo después se fueron despertando los demás nakamas a excepción de Zoro y Luffy ya que se habían "divertido" más de lo normal la noche anterior (7u7 lo dejo a vuestra imaginación). Los demás nakamas estaban sentándose en sus respectivos sitios para desayunar hasta que llegó una conversación al comedor 

\- ¿Alguien escuchó los gritos de anoche?- preguntó Chopper con una voz asustada

-Yo diría que todos lo escuchamos doctor-san- dijo Robin con un tono burlón ya que le parecía divertido que el pequeño reno no se hubiera enterado todavía que es lo que hacen las parejas cuando se aman

-Tienes razón, parecía como si el marimo estuviera llorando por ayuda XD-dijo el cocinero del barco burlándose del mencionado anteriormente

-Hola chicos! De qué estabais hablando?- preguntó el capitán acompañado de su pareja entrando al comedor

-Estábamos hablando de que deberías ser menos salvaje al demostrar tu amor a Zoro, capitán-dijo la navegante con un tono pícaro al que todos menos Luffy y Robin se sonrojaron

-Tu crees? A mí me gusta más el sexo duro ya que se siente mejor y a Zoro también le gusta más así- dijo el azabache hurgándose la nariz como si estuvieran hablando sobre el tiempo

Al escuchar esto todos se quedaron mudos y dirigieron su vista a cierto peliverde que estaba más rojo que un tomate

Luffy! No digas nada más-ordenó el vice-capitán molesto pero a la vez avergonzado ya que lo que había dicho su novio era verdad

Relájate, Zoro~! Si nosotros disfrutamos no pasa nada- dijo esto último con un tono pícaro que no suele usar en público lo que sorprendió a Zoro- Además, me gusta cuando gimes más-susurró el azabache lo que hizo que todos se sonrojaran. Después de decir esto, el menor acercó sus labios a los del espadachín el cual correspondió inmediatamente abriendo su boca para que introduciera su lengua a lo cual el menor sonrió metiendo su lengua en la cavidad vocal de su novio comenzando una batalla sobre quién dominaba hasta que 

-Oiiii Luffy Marimo! Paren ya que Chopper se va a traumar- dijo Sanji sonrojado poniendo una excusa para que pararan ya que se estaba empezando a excitar y quería hacer lo mismo que ellos pero con cierto narizón al que le encantaba mentir

La tripulación de los mugiwaras seguía observando como su capitán y vice-capitán se estaban besando apasionadamente hasta llegaron a ver cómo Luffy metía su mano por debajo de la camisa que llevaba Zoro para tocar los abdominales tan marcados que tanto le encantaban, al ver esto, Nami fue directamente a golpear a los dos sonrojada a más no poder- Sanji-kun dijo que pararan!

Al ser golpeados Zoro y Luffy fueron regresando a la vida real y se dieron cuenta de la situación incómoda en la que se encontraban, todos se quedaron mudos por lo que había pasado hasta que se escucharon las carcajadas de Luffy que al terminar de reírse dijo en voz baja- Después terminaremos esto Roronoa-dijo dándole un mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja para luego darle un beso en los labios

Claro capitán-dijo el espadachín dándole otro beso- Bueno comamos!-dijo Luffy acompañado de Zoro para sentarse a desayunar

Cuando todos estaban sentados comiendo sin decir nada alguien se atrevió a hablar- Por qué Zoro y Luffy se besaron?-pregunto un inocente reno de manera curiosa

Al escuchar esto la tripulación se quedó en un shock total hasta que alguien respondió- Es una forma de demostrar el amor que tienes a una persona-dijo la arqueóloga pensando muy bien en sus palabras para no mencionar nada inapropiado

-Entonces puedo hacerlo con todos ustedes :3?!- dijo Chopper emocionado ya que quería demostrar todo el amor que le tenía a sus nakamas

-No, no puedes, porque no quiero besarte ya que no te amo y Zoro es MÍO-dijo Luffy con un tono serio recalcando en la palabra MÍO, Chopper al escuchar esto sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar ya que su capitán había rechazado su amor 

-Luffy!-Dijeron todos con un tono molesto excepto Zoro ya que todavía estaba asimilando la conversación anterior- Tranquilo Chopper, él no se refería a lo que tu piensas-dijo Ussop animando a su amigo cosa que logró- Sanji! Explicale todo a Chopper

-Ehh yo?!- exclamó el cocinero nervioso ya que era su primera vez hablando a alguien sobre la "charla", pero tras recibir unas miradas asesinas del resto de la tripulación aceptó- Bueno vale, verás Chopper cuando dos personas se gustan.....

Chopper tras escuchar esto lo entendió todo ya que le parecía extraño que ciertos nakamas mostraran más afecto a otros. Todos estaban terminando de desayunar hablando de temas triviales y otros peleándose (como siempre) hasta que surgió una pregunta

-Ne~ Luffy- dijo el reno con un tono curioso ya que lo llevaba pensando desde que Sanji hablo con él- Dime Chopper-dijo el anteriormente mencionado- Los gritos que se escucharon ayer por la noche eran que Zoro estaba gimiendo porque lo estabas penetrando muy duro?-dijo el reno despreocupado ya que el tema del sexo no le parecía la gran cosa 

Tras escuchar esto, toda la tripulación excepto Luffy y Robin se atragantaron con la poca comida que les quedaba sonrojados a más no poder

No sé Chopper, pregúntale a Zoro- dijo el azabache con un tono burlón ya que él sabía perfectamente la respuesta- Y Bien Zoro? :3-reclamo el renito esperando la respuesta un poco desesperado

-Et-to....lo más s-seguro e-es que f-fui yo-dijo el peliverde que podía haberse desmayado en cualquier momento de lo rojo que estaba

-Pfff JAJAJA el marimo está más rojo que un tomate-dijo el cocinero burlándose del espadachín

-Cállate cejas rizadas que muy bien que la semana pasada escuche a Ussop gimiendo "Sanji~ m-me c-corró"- dijo el peliverde imitando la voz de el francotirador haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara y callando completamente al rubio 

Tras escuchar esto todos excepto Sanji y Ussop se estaban riendo por el comentario mencionado anteriormente por el peliverde haciendo que la pareja salga del comedor por la vergüenza que tenían

-Pff que bueno XD-dijo el espadachín secándose una lágrima que tenía en el ojo- Zoro~ me aburro, quieres follar (tener sexo)?-dijo el capitán del barco esperando un sí o sí como respuesta- A la orden capitán-dijo el espadachín ocultando su emoción ya que ya se había excitado un poco por lo que pasó anteriormente

Al escuchar esto la pareja salió del comedor para "divertirse" dejando a los demás nakamas sorprendidos a la vez que sonrojados...


	2. El Juego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Robin, Ussop y Sanji juegan a la botella....pero no es el juego inocente al que todos jugamos....es uno más pervertido.

Era un tarde aburrida en el Thousand Sunny, todos se encontraban charlando normalmente después de haber almorzado hasta que alguien hablo- Me aburro~....... Ah, ya sé! Qué tal si jugamos a la botella?-preguntó el capitán emocionado

-Por mí bien -dijo la pelinaranja- pero Chopper no puede jugar porque es muy pequeño y tampoco pueden jugar ni Franky ni Brook por obvias razones

los tres mencionados anteriormente asintieron ya que no les interesaba jugar así que Chopper se fue a crear nuevas medicinas, Franky se fue a fabricar una nueva arma para el Sunny y Brook se fue a componer canciones 

Cómo se juega?-preguntó Ussop ya que nunca había jugado

-Formamos un círculo, en el suelo habrá una botella que al girarla seleccionará a dos personas que se tendrán que besar con lengua y si quieren pueden llegar a más pero solo durante 60 segundos (sé que el juego no es así pero es para darle más salseo XD), al jugar que nadie sienta vergüenza ya que estamos en familia-dijo esto último la arqueóloga para tranquilizar un poco a los demás ya que estaban un poco avergonzado (no todos)- Además, lo que pase aquí se queda aquí- dijo la azabache con un tono pícaro- Bueno empecemos!-dijo el capitán con un tono divertido

En el comedor de los mugiwaras, los 6 nakamas (Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop, Nami, Robin) estaban sentados como las instrucciones mencionaban anteriormente. Los primeros en tocar fueron Luffy y Ussop a lo que el francotirador se sonrojó un poco y el capitán se estaba empezando a emocionar

-Primero que todo, perdón si me paso de la raya-dijo Luffy con un tono provocativo- Tranquilo no pasa nada-dijo el francotirador nervioso- COMENZAD!-dijo la navegante que llevaba el cronómetro

El que dio el primer paso fue Luffy que le había dado un pico a Ussop para después agarrarle de la nuca y presionar más haciendo que Ussop abra la boca a lo que Luffy aprovechó metiendo la lengua explorando la cavidad vocal de su francotirador

Los novios de los anteriormente mencionados, estaban observando la imagen a la que Zoro parecía divertirle la facilidad que tiene Luffy de someter a los demás, el espadachín no tenía ni una pizca de celos ya que él sabía que él era el único amor de Luffy, por otra parte, Sanji estaba estaba celoso y sorprendido de la cara de gusto que tenía su novio

El azabache seguía besando a Ussop y dándose cuenta de que el narizón se estaba dejando llevar a lo que sonrió comenzando a hacer más profundo el beso y empezando a acariciar el pelo de Ussop hasta llegar a sus pectorales que estaban descubiertos, comenzó a masajear sus abdominales y finalmente llegó al culo prieto de Ussop por debajo de los pantalones (el trasero del francotirador no tenía ningún punto de comparación con el de su pareja, Zoro, que como el mismo decía fue tallado por los mismos dioses XD) para empezar a apretarlo con fuerza acercando sus cuerpos y profundizando aún más el beso como si Luffy quisiera "comerse" a su nakama hasta que de un momento a otro Luffy empezó a acercar su mano al miembro de Ussop comenzando un ligero masaje haciendo gemir al francotirador, cuando Luffy iba a ir a más se escuchó un pitido proveniente de Nami diciendo que se había acabado el tiempo

Zoro no se sorprendió por lo que vio ya que Luffy era muy bueno en el tema del "amor"pero le extrañó que Ussop no se hubiese quejado ni un poco; Sanji no podía parar de mirar la cara de Ussop que expresaba placer y felicidad extrema a lo que le dedicó una mirada asesina a su capitán que solo sirvió para que cierto marimo se burlara de él

-Bueno, Cómo estuvo Ussop?-preguntó Luffy con un tono burlón arreglándose ya que estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa

-Mejor de lo que pensaba-dijo Ussop él cual estaba mintiendo ya que sabía que su capitán era muy bueno en ese tema y la verdad lo disfrutó mucho para ser solo un minuto

-Bueno la siguiente pareja sera Sanji y Zoro-anunció Nami con un tono burlón preparando el cronómetro- *NO PUEDE SER*-pensaron los dos mencionados al mismo tiempo

Luffy se acercó al oído de Zoro para decirle- No te dejes dominar, se tú él que lo haga-dijo esto último para darle un beso en la boca- Ya lo sé, no hace falta que lo digas-dijo el espadachín confiado de sus habilidades ya que ni loco se iba a dejar someter por el cejas rizadas, por otra parte, lo único que Ussop le dijo a su novio es que no se avergonzara ya que el francotirador sabía que el orgullo que tenía Zoro no le permitiría ser la "pasiva" entre él y el cocinero

-3...2...1...YA!-dijo la navegante preparada para ver el espectáculo que estaba por comenzar

El primero en dar un paso fue Zoro, él cual había acercado su cuerpo al de Sanji lo que sorprendió al rubio por lo que hizo una mueca para protestar pero el espadachín aprovechó la situación para juntar su boca con la otra e introducir su lengua en la cavidad vocal de su nakama, el espadachín se tomó la libertad de saborear cada rincón del cocinero la cual no le gusto ya que sabía a nicotina (cigarro) pero como estaba participando en un reto no se iba a quejar, Sanji por otra parte, estaba intentando seguir el ritmo del vice-capitán lo que no pudo aceptando su "rol" en la "pareja", Zoro al sentir que su nakama se estaba dejando llevar sonrió mientras seguía besándole aumentando más la intensidad y profundizándolo para después meter sus manos en los pantalones del cocinero para apretar su culo que se volvió prieto por el contacto

Luffy no podía estar más orgulloso de Zoro ya que estaba haciendo todo lo que el azabache hacía con él, por otra parte, Ussop se estaba excitando un poco al a Sanji con esas caras de pasividad

Zoro al notar que el cocinero ya se había dejado someter por completo sonrió mentalmente colocando un dedo en la cavidad anal del rubio haciendo que gima ya que el peliverde no paraba de meterlo y sacarlo e iba a meter otro pero un ruido se escuchó

-TIEMPO-gritó Nami emocionada por lo que sus dos nakamas acababan de hacer en frente suyo y de su pareja Robin

Zoro y Sanji regresaron a sus respectivos asientos sin decir nada, el peliverde estaba satisfecho por lo que había hecho ya que se sentía superior que el ceja rizadas; el rubio estaba muy avergonzado y enojado ya que las "caricias" de Zoro hicieron que se excitara y que su miembro se pusiera erecto pero el cocino sabía disimular muy bien

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Zoro  
(●'◡'●)ﾉ-dijo el azabache dándole un beso con lengua a su pareja el cual correspondió inmediatamente - Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-La siguiente pareja es Robin y Luffy-dijo Nami un poco celosa ya que sabía a su capitán le gustaba "meter mano"

Las dos personas mencionadas anteriormente se acercaron al centro emocionados- Te importa si te toco?-preguntó capitán con un tono divertido a la vez que pícaro- Si te preocupa que me aproveche ni siquiera me atraen las mujeres-declaró el futuro rey pirata sabiendo que a Robin tampoco le interesaban los hombres

-No hay problema capitán-san, esto es para divertirse y disfrutar-dijo la azabache devolviéndole la sonrisa pícara

En ese momento Nami y Zoro pensaron que sus parejas iban a enrollarse apasionadamente pero como "amigos" ya que no se gustaban así que se sintieron un poco aliviados- Empiecen!-dijo la navegante clavando su mirada en su capitán para ver que haría

Luffy se acercó de manera salvaje a Robin la cual no lo rechazó, los dos nakamas empezaron a darse piquitos (besos pequeños) hasta que empezaron a meter sus lenguas en la cavidad vocal del otro, el capitán y la arqueóloga seguían besándose apasionadamente hasta que Luffy empezó a meter una de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta para luego tocar una de sus pechos y la otra mano por debajo de los pantalones para empezar masajear el clítoris con uno de sus dedos y con los otros empezar a meterlo en el agujero (no se como se llama XD) de su nakama, Robin gimiendo de placer, colocó una de sus manos en el miembro viril de Luffy (por debajo del pantalón) empezando a masturbarlo suavemente para terminar haciendo movimientos más rápidos y bruscos 

Todos en la sala excepto Luffy y Robin estaban sorprendidos de la capacidad que tienen ellos dos de hacer sentir placer al otro sin sentirse atraídos mutuamente ya que era algo muy complicado de hacer

Mientras Robin seguía gimiendo, Luffy suspiraba por el placer que recibía de las caricias mutuas, los dos nakamas estaba a punto de venirse lo cual hicieron a la vista de todos dándose un beso de satisfacción a lo que sonó el tiempo con una Nami y un Zoro enojados separándolos del otro los cuales se lanzaron una última sonrisa

-Cómo te atreves a correrte frente a otros!-dijo el espadachín enojado a la vez que avergonzado porque Luffy solo solía venirse en él y en privado

-Tranquilo Zoro~, no pasa nada solo fue un juego y tú sabes que el único que me gusta eres tú-dijo esto último agarrando a su pareja de la cintura para besarlo desenfrenadamente lo que fue correspondido casi al instante- Lo sé cariño pero no me gusta que muestres esa faceta tuya en público-dijo Zoro con un puchero (sí puchero >:v) haciéndolo ver muy adorable

Hai~!-exclamó Luffy acariciando la mejilla del peliverde para después darle un beso

-Robin yo sé que tu no te sientes atraída por Luffy pero no te corras cuando él te este tocando! (╯°Д°)╯ ┻━┻ -exclamó la navegante furiosa y avergonzada por lo que había sucedido 

-Tranquila navegante-san, solo me corrí porque estaba pensando en ti-dijo esto último la azabache con un tono pícaro

-Bueno.....c-creo que te perdonaré-dijo la pelinaranja sonrojada por el comentario- Bueno sigamos me tocó con Sanji-kun-dijo la navegante emocionada ya que quería vengarse de su pareja. Pero cuando estaban a punto de empezar, Sanji se desangró nivel dios por la nariz y se quedo desmayado- Qué mal! Yo también quería jugar-Dijo Nami con una decepción falsa ya que su único propósito era provocar a cierta arqueóloga

-Espera hasta la noche que vamos a más que jugar navegante-san-dijo Robin dándole un beso con lengua a la pelinaranja para después salir de la sala con su pareja a su habitación 

-Zoro~, y si "jugamos" un rato a solas?-dijo el azabache haciendo entender que quería realizar el acto sexual :v con el peliverde- Claro capitán-asintió el segundo al mando siguiéndole hacia la puerta despidiéndose de los que quedan

Sanji y Ussop decidieron divertirse también así que se fueron al baño a disfrutar los placeres del amor :v

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo sé que es un poco largo 😅 Espero que les haya gustado 
> 
> Si tienen alguna crítica o recomendación dejarlas aquí 🤗
> 
> Aviso: El siguiente capítulo será lemon 7u7
> 
> Adiós 😘


	3. Puedes quedarte si quieres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji solo quería avisar al marimo que la comida estaba lista, pero termino observando algo que nunca habría deseado ver...

Era una mañana tranquila en el barco de los mugiwaras, Zoro estaba entrenando en el cuarto de vigía, Sanji estaba cocinando acompañado de Ussop, Robin y Nami estaban "divirtiéndose" en su habitación, Franky estaba cambiando los barriles de cola ya que se estaba acabando el combustible, Brook estaba tomando té viendo el mar y por último Luffy estaba a punto de entrar en el cuarto de vigía para "hablar" con su novio

-Hola Zoro~, Cómo estás?-pregunto el azabache entrando a la habitación

-Hola lu~! Estoy bien, qué te trae por aquí?-preguntó el peliverde secándose el sudor ya que había terminado de entrenar

-Ya sabes que me trae aquí Zoro~-dijo el capitán con un tono pícaro cerrando la puerta (sé que para subir al puesto de vigía se necesitan escaleras no una puerta pero si hubiese puesto lo de las escaleras no hubiese tenido el mismo impacto <3) 

\- Y si alguien nos escucha?-dice el espadachín sonrojado a la vez que avergonzado

-No me importa, yo solo quiero hacértelo Zoro~-dijo esto último empujándolo al sillón grande que había en la habitación

Luffy empezó a besar a su pareja suavemente con besos cortos llenos de cariño y luego comenzó con besos más largos para después introducir su lengua en la cavidad vocal de su novio él cual correspondió inmediatamente

-l-lu~ ahora no, falta poco para almorzar-dijo el peliverde excusándose porque no lo quería hacer ya que le daba vergüenza que les escucharan y sabía que al mencionar algo relacionado con la comida su pareja no se quejaría pero fue todo lo contrario ya que Luffy al mirar la cara sonrojada y los labios rojos de su segundo al mando lo único que hizo fue calentarse más

\- Me da igual, solo quiero comerte a ti Zoro~-dijo esto último para después quitarse su ropa y la de su pareja para masajear sus pectorales y abdominales y empezar a lamer sus pezones ya que eran su punto débil por lo que gimió

-A-ah ahí no~-dice el espadachín avergonzado ya que no le gustaba mostrarse muy sumiso ante su pareja- Ahora me toca a mí-dijo el mayor molesto y con un tono pícaro, sentándose, encima del menor empezando a masajear el miembro erecto de su capitán a lo que suspiró en forma de placer

-Te preparo yo o lo vas a hacer todo tú?-preguntó el azabache con un tono sarcástico pero a la vez con un tono sexy haciendo que el mayor se moleste pero a la vez se sonroje

-Me puedes preparar pero todo lo demás lo hago yo-dijo el peliverde con un puchero haciendo que se vea tierno (sí tierno >:v)- Hai hai-dijo el azabache riéndose por la cara que tenía su pareja para terminar diciendo esto- Avisame cuando quieras que pare

El capitán metió sus tres dedos en la boca de su novio el que, lo entendió inmediatamente y empezó a lamer sus dedos de forma sensual para luego introducir un dedo en la cavidad anal de su pareja haciendo que gimiera, luego introdució dos haciendo movimientos de tijeras que le hacían sentir incomodidad y dolor al peliverde pero no lo iba a admitir, cuando introdujo el tercer dedo, los empezó a mover rápidamente pero a la vez con delicadeza provocando que toda la incomodidad que tenía el espadachín desapareciera haciendo sentir solamente placer, al notar esto el menor sonrió y quitó sus dedos del interior de su pareja haciendo que el mayor quisiera quejarse pero no pudo ya que el capitán metió de una estocada su miembro viril él cual era muy grande haciendo de retorcer al peliverde de dolor a la vez que de placer

-Estás bien?-dice el azabache con un tono burlón ya que sabía perfectamente la respuesta pero no podía negar que le gusto meterla de un tirón

-Sí, no te muevas-dijo el espadachín un poco dolorido y molesto, pero se estaba acostumbrando más rápido de lo normal ya que Luffy solía meterla de una estocada casi siempre- dejámelo a mí-dijo esto último haciendo que su capitán se sorprenda y se sonroje a la vez- Vale pero después me dejas tocarte-dijo el azabache dando un "último" beso al peliverde dejando que él hiciera todo el trabajo

-Te dejo tocarme todo lo que quieras después de un rato-dijo el peliverde dando por finalizada la conversación para luego colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy

*COMEDOR*

-El marimo y Luffy se están tardando-dijo el cocinero enojado- Y eso que les dije que llegaran a la hora indicada

-Tienes razón Sanji-kun, esos idiotas...voy a ir buscarlos-dijo la navegante enojada ya que odiaba esperar

-Espera, Nami-swan! Ya voy yo no tienes que malgastar tu tiempo en estas estupideces-dijo Sanji con corazones en los ojos dirigiéndose al cuarto de vigía para avisar al marimo que el almuerzo estaba hecho

*CON ZORO Y LUFFY*

Zoro comenzó a moverse empezando con movimientos suaves y lentos que hacían que gimiera de placer pero trataba que no se escucharan silenciándolos mediante besos, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho, querían más, así que el espadachín comenzó con embestidas más rápidas y bruscas; Luffy, que no podía aguantar más por el placer, colocó sus manos en el culo de Zoro para seguir un ritmo más rápido ya que se estaba enloqueciendo de que fuera tan "lento" (pobre zoro ಥ_ಥ)

-A-Ah! L-Luffy-gimió el espadachín que al sentir su cara completamente roja colocó su cabeza detrás del cuello del capitán ya que se sentía muy avergonzado a la vez que excitado, por otra parte luffy solo podía pensar en el placer que sentía y el morbo que le provocaba que el peliverde gimiera su nombre

-Hazlo tú Zoro~, pero no lo hagas tannnn lento y no te tapes la boca da igual que nos escuchen -dijo el azabache parando de mover su trasero de arriba para abajo- Como ordene capitán-dijo el peliverde ya que sabía que el azabache no aceptaría un no por respuesta empezando con nuevas embestidas más rápidas y precisas cuando alguien entró a la habitación

-Marimo porque no has bajado todavía, el almuer-dijo Sanji sin poder terminar de hablar, sonrojado a más no poder sin poderse mover ni un solo centímetro ya que se había quedado estático

Ni Luffy Ni Zoro se habían dado cuenta del invitado en la habitación, por lo que seguían gimiendo y besándose hasta que alguien se percató

-Oh~ Sanji! Qué tal, qué necesitas?-dijo el azabache suspirando por el placer que sentía, mientras, el peliverde seguía moviéndose hasta que se percató que el cejas rizadas los estaba observando- Zoro~, no pares-dijo el menor con un tono infantil pero a la vez demandante que casi nunca solía utilizar por lo que lo único que pudo hacer el espadachín fue asentir para seguir moviéndose y gemir a más no poder sin hacer ningún contacto visual con el cocinero 

-A-Ah lu~! No puedo hacerlo-dijo el peliverde deteniendo sus caderas ya que el placer que sentía no se podía comparar a la inmensa incomodidad que le causaba ser observado por el ero-cock

-Te dije que no pararas, pero bueno ya lo hago yo-dijo el capitán del barco un poco molesto para luego coger bruscamente el culo de Zoro haciendo movimientos toscos, llenos de adrenalina y placer, Zoro, al sentir todo ese placer de un momento a otro, llegó a olvidar que el cocinero de cuarta estaba con ellos en la misma habitación, por lo que no le importo silenciar sus gemidos 

-Y bien que necesitas Sanji?-repitió el azabache sin apartar sus manos del culo de Zoro, en el que de vez en cuando daba unas nalgadas haciendo gemir más fuerte al espadachín y dejando su piel roja por el contacto

Sanji, al despertar de su shock cerebral :v, se dignó a hablar- Ah! Bueno quería avisarle al marimo que el almuerzo estaba listo, pero tranquilos ya me voy sigan con lo suyo (＾∇＾)ノ-dijo esto ultimo para dirigirse a la puerta pero el azabache lo detuvo con la mirada 

-Si quieres puedes quedarte, pero no interrumpas nada! Tranquilo no te avergüences somos nakamas no? (●'◡'●)-dijo el menor con una cara inocente que no combinaba para nada con lo que le estaba haciendo a su segundo al mando

Sanji al escuchar estas palabras, se quedo estático, lo único que quería hacer era largarse de una maldita vez de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían así que, lo único que podía hacer era ver como el marimo era follado por su capitán 

-Luffy~, me v-vengo-dijo el peliverde llegando al climax- Y yo-dijo el azabache acelerando las embestidas de una manera inhumana silenciando los casi gritos del segundo al mando mediante besos hambrientos de placer, poco tiempo después, los dos nakamas se vinieron uno dentro del otro, y el otro en el pecho descubierto de su pareja

-Uff estuvo bien, verdad Zoro~?-dijo el menor más que satisfecho recogiendo el semen que tenía en su pecho llevándolo a su boca para después lamerlo y acariciarle la mejilla, recibiendo un sí por respuesta

Los dos al notar que Sanji seguía mirándolos sin decir nada se empezaron a reír- Bueno hasta cuando te vas a quedar ahí parado cejas rizadas?-preguntó el peliverde con un tono burlón quitándose el miembro de su pareja haciendo que el semen depositado en su interior cayera lentamente por el ano del espadachín haciendo sonrojar de una manera desorbitada al cocinero ya que el trasero que tenía Zoro no se podía comparar al de Ussop aunque le doliera

-Cállate estúpido Marimo! mis piernas no se movían-declaró el rubio muy avergonzado por la situación que había ocurrido, Sanji seguía viendo como sus nakamas se estaban vistiendo y limpiando lo que habían "dejado" ahí

-Habías dicho que el almuerzo estaba hecho no?-dijo el capitán emocionado ya vestido para luego dirigirse al comedor diciendo "¡COMIDA!" pero sin antes darle un beso apasionado a su espadachín favorito dejando a los dos nakamas solos en la habitación

-Se ve que lo disfrutaste mucho, no marimo?-dijo el cocinero con un tono burlón consiguiendo molestar al peliverde

-Callate cejas rizadas! Claro que lo disfrute, algún día le diré a Luffy que se acueste contigo para que veas lo bueno que es en la cama-dijo el peliverde imaginándose la cara del rubio totalmente avergonzada y sometida al completo placer lo cual le causaba risa a la vez que asco (lo siento a los que apoyan el ZoSan, a mí no me gusta para nada, no le veo el sentido ( ˘ ³˘))

-PERO QUE COSAS DICES ESTÚPIDO MARIMO!!! ESO NUNCA VA A PASAR-dijo un cocinero avergonzado a la vez que sonrojado ya que no podía imaginar a Luffy modo seme yendo a por él

-Tendrías que mirarte la cara cejas rizadas, espero que no te estes imaginando cosas con mi novio, verdad?-dijo esto último cambiando totalmente su estado de ánimo para ponerse celoso (#zorotsundere :v)

-Por quién me tomas marimo? Vámonos ya al comedor, Nami-san y Robin-chan nos deben estar esperando-dijo el rubio intentando disimular ya que el marimo había acertado en su totalidad, hay veces que Sanji se daba cuenta que no le llamaban pervertido porque sí

Al llegar al comedor todos se quedaron callados dirigiendo su mirada a cierto cocinero que los miraba confundido. Antes de que los dos nakamas llegaran al comedor, el capitán del barco les había contado a sus nakamas todo lo que había pasado desde que tuvo relaciones con Zoro hasta que Sanji se quedo viéndolos follar, y pensaréis por qué lo hizo? Como ya imaginaréis las dos fujoshis y mujeres del barco tenían un buen olfato con los temas relacionados con el yaoi :v, por lo que el azabache no pudo hacer nada más que confesar, tampoco era como si le molestase ya que no tenía ningún tipo de vergüenza

-Qué tal vuestro encuentro mañanero?-preguntó la navegante mirando a el capitán y el segundo al mando

-Muy bien, a qué sí cejas rizadas?-respondió el peliverde con un tono burlón haciendo reír a la mayoría de los presentes ya que sabían lo que había pasado

-Entonces, es verdad que los viste follar y no te fuiste Sanji-kun?-dijo el francotirador decepcionado de su pareja ya que él sabía que el cocinero era pervertido pero ya llegar a esto  
no lo veía normal

-NO ES CÓMO TÚ CREES USSOP!MIS PIERNAS NO SE MOVÍAN ESTABA EN UN SHOCK TOTAL-dijo el rubio defendiéndose ya que era la verdad

-Bueno da igual, y dime, cómo son de buenos en la cama?-preguntó la arqueóloga con una risita en la cara- Luffy es mejor que tú?-siguió la azabache provocando a su nakama

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que Luffy es bueno en lo que hace pero, no puede compararse conmigo-dijo el cocinero que claramente estaba mintiendo ya que su orgullo no le permitía decir que Luffy era mejor en la cama que él

-Qué tal si hacéis una competición?-preguntó la navegante- Luffy tiene que tener sexo con Sanji siendo el que lo mete y una segunda vez en la que Sanji es el seme, mientras Zoro y Ussop los están observando, el que haga correr al otro más rápido gana 

-Por mí bien-dijo por primera vez el azabache desde que habían llegado sus dos nakamas ya que se había picado cuando Sanji dijo que era mejor que él en la cama

-QUÉ!! ESTAS LOCO LUFFY?-exclamó el peliverde celoso a más no poder ya que ni siquiera el espadachín ha podido meterle el miembro a Luffy

-Qué piensas tú Sanji?-dijo el azabache ignorando completamente a su pareja- E-Eh b-bueno yo..-el cocinero no sabía que responder hasta que su novio le respondió- Hazlo, dijiste que eras mejor que Luffy no?-ordenó el francotirador molesto pero no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta

-Bueno pues ya esta decidido! Sera mañana después de almorzar y ni una palabra más-dijo el azabache dando por terminada la conversación para luego sentarse todos a comer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les haya gustado! Se que ha sido un poco largo 😅
> 
> Cómo ya os he dicho en los anteriores capítulos soy nueva en esto de los fanfics, así que si tenéis alguna queja o recomendación dejarlas aquí  
> 🤗
> 
> Por último, espero que les haya gustado la idea que hice para el próximo capítulo y si no les gusta hago uno completamente diferente 😘 
> 
> Adiós 😘


	4. Luffy vs Sanji I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: los siguientes capítulos (2) serán Sanlu/ LuSan pero solo sexo (competición no porque se quieran), es decir, no cambiara el tema ni las parejas originales de esta historia
> 
> PD Arriba los multishippers 😉

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir después de cenar, Zoro despertó a Luffy ya que no podía dormir porque quería decirle algo a su novio pero no se atrevía

-Qué quieres Zoro~?-dijo el azabache quitándose las lagañas de los ojos

-Por qué aceptaste el reto?-dijo el peliverde molesto y angustiado 

-Pues porque quería, te molesta?-dijo el menor con un tono burlón ya que sabía por donde iba a ir conversación

-Luffy, no te voy a mentir diciéndote que no estoy celoso, pero la verdad es que me molesta mucho que dejes que sanji pueda metértelo cuando ni siquiera me has dejado a mí-dijo el peliverde sincerándose ya que era lo que sentía desde el fondo de du corazón

Luffy al escuchar esto se sorprendió y se sonrojó ya que no esperaba que le dijera eso, él solo pensaba que iba a decirle que estaba celoso y que no quería que lo hiciera con Sanji- Y qué quieres que haga?-preguntó el azabache con un tono suave ya que no quería lastimar a su pareja siendo tan egoísta

-Yo no quiero nada, solo quería decirte que después de lo de mañana me digas sinceramente si el cejas rizadas es mejor que yo, porque quiero lo mejor para ti, Luffy-dijo el espadachín con una voz triste ya que se sentía un bueno para nada que no podía ni complacer a su novio

-PERO QUÉ DICES?! ESTÁS LOCO ZORO?!!-gritó el azabache muy molesto ya que no podía creer que el peliverde podría decir tantas estupideces juntas- Zoro, si no te he dejado que me lo metieras es por que tenía vergüenza de que me vieras de otra manera, yo sé que a veces te sientes muy sumiso o "débil" cuando lo estamos haciendo, y yo no tengo ningún problema en que escondas tu cara, pero no se que pensarías si me vieras así a mí, acepté hacerlo porque me piqué cuando Sanji dijo que era mejor que yo además, tú sabes que yo follo muy bien y sé que disfruto más metiéndola que cuando me lo hacen a mí, pero si algún día quieres hacerlo no tendré ningún problema

Al escuchar esto Zoro se sorprendió mucho ya que no sabía que a Luffy pudiera avergonzarse de algo, Tampoco pensaba que él fuera tan importante como para que Luffy se fijara en las cosas que hace cuando lo están haciendo (Zoro emo :v), ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo tonto que fue- Lo siento Luffy, no sé que me pasó, puedes hacer lo quieras, me da vergüenza decirte esto pero prefiero más ser el "pasivo" de la relación así que no te preocupes, descansa-dijo esto último para darle un beso y dejarle dormir ya que mañana sería un día largo

*TIME SKIP HASTA EL DÍA SIGUIENTE A LA HORA DE ALMORZAR*

Todos estaban comiendo en el comedor, Luffy estaba robando la comida de los demás nakams como siempre, y no se sentía para nada nervioso por lo que iba a hacer con Sanji; Nami y Robin estaban hablando de lo que iban a hacer después de almorzar y decidieron quedarse en su habitación espiando lo que fuera a pasar entre Luffy y Sanji mediante el poder de la Hana Hana no mi de la arqueóloga, Chopper, Franky y Brook estaban despreocupados disfrutando de su almuerzo ya que lo único que no querían que pasara era que se escucharan gemidos por todo el barco y que lo hicieran con discreción, Sanji estaba muy nervioso a la vez que emocionado pero sabía disimular y por último Zoro y Ussop estaban super nerviosos ya que aunque no lo admitieran estaban celosos pero también un poco emocionados

-Gracias por la comida!-dijo el azabache con una sonrisa grande de las suyas, dirigiendo su mirada al cocinero el cual respondió con otra sonrisa pero más discreta

-Y Bueno, cuándo van a comenzar la competición? Ya terminamos de comer todos, Chopper, Franky y Brook ya se fueron-dijo la navegante con un tono burlón esperando a que se fueran para poder espiarlos 

-Tienes razón Nami-swan~-dijo el rubio con corazones en los ojos haciendo movimientos parecidos a remolinos

-Es verdad, vamos a la habitación de "visitas" (la habitación de visitas es un cuarto que creó Franky para que las parejas del barco tuvieran intimidad y pudieran hacer sus "cosas", La habitación consta de una cama matrimonial y un sofá para tres personas)-dijo el azabache acompañado de los demás dirigiéndose al cuarto anteriormente dicho

Cuando los cuatro nakamas (Luffy, Sanji, Zoro y Ussop) se encontraban en la habitación, estaban decidiendo quién iba a empezar y cómo organizarlo

-Comienza tú, Sanji, (siendo el seme) no tengo ningún problema en "sacrificarme"-declaró el capitán con un tono burlón recibiendo un "vale" por parte del cocinero- Una pregunta, qué vamos a hacer nosotros, solo mirar?-preguntó Ussop con un tono tembloroso ya que la situación lo estaba sobrepasando

-Según lo que dijo Nami-swan, el marimo y tú tenéis que examinar y analizar cada movimiento que hagamos para después decidir quién es el "mejor" en la cama, y también dijo que pueden masturbarse ya que puede ayudar a los que están "participando" excitarse más

Zoro y Ussop al escuchar esto se sintieron presionados a la vez que sonrojados ya que era como ver porno pero en la vida real y hecho con sus parejas

-Comencemos Ya!-dijo el azabache emocionado colocándose en la cama incitando al otro para que lo hiciera lo cual logró (Ussop y Zoro se encontraban en el sofá)- No me voy a quejar de nada así que haz lo que quieras-dijo el capitán del barco haciendo entender que va a asumir el papel de "uke"

-Yo diría que primero se desnudaran (quedándose en boxers), comenzaran a besarse y acariciarse él uno al otro, qué piensas Ussop?-aconsejó el peliverde con un tono serio a la vez que burlón recibiendo un "me parece bien" por parte del narizón

-Pues vale-dijeron los dos mencionados al mismo tiempo para quitarse su ropa. Sanji estaba muy sorprendido ya que sabía que su capitán era fuerte pero no sabía que tuviera los abdominales y los pectorales tan marcados, por otra parte, Luffy sabía perfectamente que el físico de su nakama era muy bueno y no podía esperar en estrenar su culito :v, ya que las piernas completamente depiladas y "perfectas" le provocaban pero tenía que contenerse

-Te vas a quedar embobado o me vas a besar Sanji-dijo el azabache que se estaba aburriendo de que todo fuera tan lento

Sanji al escuchar esto, se molestó y procedió a empezar a besarle cogiéndolo de la cintura, por lo que Luffy llevo sus brazos a la parte trasera del cuello del cocinero (lo hacía para asumir el "papel" no porque quisiera). Luffy quería pronunciar el beso por lo que abrió su boca, haciendo entender a su nakama que introduciera su lengua lo que hizo casi instantáneamente, Sanji seguía besándolo de manera hambrienta y apasionante para luego tocar los abdominales y pectorales de su capitán, el cual no lo rechazó ya que se había comprometido a no quejarse y dejarse llevar 

Zoro y Ussop estaban observando como sus novios se besaban de manera apasionada sucumbidos por el placer, lo cual les molestaba un poco pero les estaba empezando a excitar por lo que Ussop como el valiente guerreo de los mares que es ordenó lo siguiente- Luffy, hazle una mamada a Sanji

Luffy al escuchar esto sonrió mentalmente- Como quieras Ussop~-dijo el capitán con un tono pícaro a la vez que inocente para después lamerse los labios

-Quítate los calzoncillos, Sanji-ordenó el capitán del barco. Sanji sentía un poco de vergüenza pero le daba igual porque ni loco iba a perder el reto así que aceptó, quitándose sus boxers viendo como su miembro estaba casi erecto, lo que sorprendió a los que estaban en la habitación

-Wow! Tan rápido (¬_¬), bueno da igual-dijo el azabache decepcionado para empezar a besar la punta del miembro viril del cocinero. Luffy la seguía besando con delicadeza haciendo que el rubio se desespere, el azabache sonrió para después meterse todo el pene de una estocada en su boca (a Luffy no le duele ya que es de goma) 

Todos al ver esto se quedaron sorprendidos excepto Zoro ya que siempre le hacía eso y se sentía muy bien- Mmmm~, muévete lu-dijo el cocinero suspirando de placer. Zoro al escuchar esto se molesto mucho, qué se creía? Primero le llama lu y el único que lo hacía era Zoro, y desde cuando el cejas rizadas tiene las agallas de ordenarle algo a Luffy?, Ussop, por otra parte, solo podía observar la escena sorprendido a la vez que celoso

Luffy le hizo caso a Sanji y empezó a mover su lengua y boca al mismo tiempo con movimientos lentos y delicados, para empezar con oleadas muchos más rápidas y bruscas- A-Ah~, L-Luffy me c-corro-dijo el rubio para después presionar la cabeza del capitán a su pene erecto para después correrse

Zoro estaba a punto de estallar, cómo se atreve a tratar a Luffy así?, Ussop, por otra parte lo único que podía hacer era molestarse ya que su novio se tardaba más en correrse cuando él se la chupaba

-Si quieres me puedes follar ya-sugirió el menor con un tono pícaro para después quitarse los boxers mostrando su miembro erecto

Sanji al ver la escena, se sorprendió mucho ya que el capitán de barco era muy grande en la zona de su entrepierna, por lo que el cocinero se molesto ya que era mucho más grande que él (tampoco medía 2 metros pero ya me entendéis 7u7), por lo que rió mentalmente porque haría revolver de placer al menor

-Vale, si quieres sufrir, no tengo problema-dijo el cocinero con un tono ególatra, haciendo como si fuera superior a él. Luffy captó el reto de inmediato, iba a hacer que el cocinero tuviera la mejor follada de su vida

Zoro se estaba riendo internamente, Luffy nunca se ha corrido antes que él ya que tiene una resistencia muy grande, así que estaba claro quien iba a correrse primero

Sanji iba a hacer lamer a Luffy sus dedos para poder preparalo pero- Tranquilo! Sanji~, puedes metérmelo ya-dijo el azabache riéndose ya que era la verdad porque es de goma

Sanji al escuchar esto se molesto y le hizo caso, metió de una sola estocada su pene erecto en la cavidad anal del menor haciendo que Luffy parara de reír para retorcerse de dolor, pero ese dolor no se comparaba al placer que sentía- A-Ah~-gimió el azabache para después taparse la boca de vergüenza- Ahora no te ríes verdad?-dijo el cocinero con un tono burlón para después empezar a reír

-Qué haces cejas rizadas!?-dijo el peliverde molesto ya que había visto la cara de dolor que su pareja tenía cuando el estúpido cocinero le metió el pene. Ussop solo podía sentirse molesto, desde cuándo Sanji tenía un orgullo tan grande como para hacer eso?

-Tranquilo Zoro, estoy bien, te vas a mover o te vas a quedar quieto?-dijo el azabache con un tono serio que pocas veces utilizaba, Sanji le había herido su orgullo, lo haría suplicar de placer cuando le toque a él ser el "seme"

Sanji al escuchar esto, le hizo caso y empezó a mover su miembro con embestidas lentas y suaves. Luffy lo único que podía sentir era placer, no iba a mentir diciendo que no le gustaba, pero tampoco le parecía lo mejor del mundo- Muévete más rápido-ordenó el capitán que lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar del momento, pero como el pensaba, le gusta más meterla

Sanji al escuchar esto asintió para luego comenzar con embestidas más rápidas y mucho más bruscas que las anteriores. Luffy seguía sin estar satisfecho, por lo que empujó a Sanji hacia la cama para que él quedara arriba y él mismo se moviera

-Preparate Sanji-dijo el azabache con un tono desafiante para después empezar a mover su trasero de manera casi inhumana (como si estuviera perreando :v)

El cocinero lo único que podía hacer era suspirar por el placer que le provocaba su capitán, solo podía quedarse quieto ya que el azabache estaba haciendo todo el trabajo por él. Luffy seguía moviéndose de arriba para abajo acelerando cada vez más la velocidad  
cuando se dio cuenta de que le faltaba poco para venirse se le ocurrió una idea para no perder

-Ussop! Cuál es la debilidad de Sanji?!-dijo el azabache con un tono demandante haciendo que el francotirador temblase- E-El c-cuello-dijo esto último para después ver a su novio con una mirada triste tratando de decir que lo siente

-Yosh (vale)!-dijo el capitán para después empezar a moverse mucho más rápido y empezar a lamer y morder el cuello del cocinero

Sanji al sentir esto, estaba a punto de correrse, cosa que hizo para después lamentarse ya que sabía que cuando a Luffy le tocara "ser el seme" no tendría ninguna posibilidad de ganar

-Mphm~, se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba-dijo el azabache sintiendo como el semen de su nakama corría dentro de su su cuerpo, después de un rato se sacó el pene flácido del cocinero de su interior :v para después decir algo- Diez minutos de descanso, después me toca a mí!

Tras decir esto Luffy, se dirigió donde estaba su novio ya que el peliverde tenía una cara combinada con morbo y molestia- Cómo estás Zoro~?-dijo el menor para después sentarse en sus piernas totalmente desnudo  
-No me toques! Hueles al maldito cejas rizadas-replicó el espadachín con un tono extremadamente celoso

Luffy al escuchar esto lo único que pudo hacer era reír acercándose más al peliverde- Si no quieres que huela a Sanji porque no me ayudas a que mi aroma se convierta en el tuyo-dijo el azabache susurrándole en el oído para después besarle frenéticamente, saboreando cada lugar de la cavidad vocal de su novio

Lo único que podía pensar Sanji era que Luffy le iba a destrozar el culo; cuando Luffy anunció el descanso, Ussop se acercó a la cama donde estaba su pareja para hablar con él- Cómo estás?-dijo el francotirador preocupado por su pareja pero a la vez molesto ya que el cocinero no se había preocupado ni un poco en los sentimientos de él 

-Ussop, no sé que hacer, Luffy me va a partir el ano-dijo el cocinero aterrorizado imaginando cada clase de cosas que su capitán le podía hacer. Ussop al escuchar esto lo único que pudo hacer era consolarlo y tratar que se calmara pero hasta él mismo sabía que Sanji tenía razón

Luffy y Zoro seguían besándose apasionadamente con lengua, explorando la cavidad vocal del otro- Mierda Zoro, me pusiste duro-dijo el azabache con un tono pícaro para luego darse cuenta que ya había acabado el tiempo de descanso

-Oi Sanji~, ya se acabo el tiempo-dijo el menor dirigiéndose a la cama-Bueno repetimos todo no? Primero nos besamos, después me la chupas y por último follamos-anunció el capitán para luego colocar su mano en el cachete del cocinero y susurrarle en el oído-voy a darte la follada de tu vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! Espero que les haya gustado, sé que me quedo un poco largo 😅, si queréis los capítulos más largos o cortos dejármelo aquí
> 
> Como digo en todos los capítulos, soy nueva escribiendo en esta plataforma, por lo que si tenéis alguna queja o recomendación digánmelas aquí 🤗
> 
> Adiós 😘


	5. Luffy vs Sanji II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuación del anterior episodio

-Oi Sanji~, ya se acabo el tiempo-dijo el menor dirigiéndose a la cama-Bueno repetimos todo no? Primero nos besamos, después me la chupas y por último follamos-anunció el capitán para luego colocar su mano en el cachete del cocinero y susurrarle en el oído-voy a darte la follada de tu vida

Cuando Luffy iba a empezar a besar a Sanji, se percató de una cosa- Oi! Nami Robin, si nos van a espiar al menos graben este momento en sus mentes para que quede claro quién es el mejor- dijo el azabache molesto para después robarle el "primer" beso a Sanji por parte suya

Luffy, se estaba empezando a aburrir de dar besos normales, por lo que decidió subir la intensidad dando besos más rápidos y castos para después morder el labio inferior de su nakama, haciendo que abriera su boca permitiendo entrar a la lengua del azabache 

Sanji, no podía creer que unos simples besos fueran tan excitantes, mientras que Luffy ya aburrido de tanto beso "cariñoso" (para él), empezó a aumentar mucho más rápido la velocidad y empezar a masajear los pectorales y abdominales del cocinero, cuando Luffy se dió cuenta de que habían pasado varios minutos, dejo de besarlo apasionadamente para anunciar algo con un tono inocente que no pegaba nada- Te toca chupármela, Sanji~

Sanji al escuchar esto, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, para después introducir el pene erecto de su capitán en su boca, la cual, estaba completamente llena ya que el azabache era muy grande por esa zona. Sanji, empezó a mover su boca con movimientos suaves y rígidos que lo único que hacían era sentir incomodidad al menor

-Venga Sanji, no sabes hacerlo más rápido-dijo el azabache casi que ordenándolo. Sanji al escuchar esto, solo asintió y empezar a mover su boca y lengua mucho más rápido que la vez anterior, haciendo sentir puro placer al ojinegro logrando que se corra en su boca

-Mphm~, nada mal Sanji-dijo el azabache para después coger a Sanji por la cintura- Te preparo no?-preguntó el menor haciendo temblar al cocinero que lo único que hacía era asentir 

Luffy acercó sus tres dedos a la boca de su nakama para que los lamiera, cosa que logró, tiempo después, saco los dedos de la boca de su nakama para después introducir un dedo en la cavidad anal del cocinero- A-Ah~, p-para- dijo el rubio que se estaba retorciendo del dolor ya que su capitán estaba haciendo movimientos de tijera en el interior de su cuerpo

-Tranquilo Sanji, después se te va a pasar el dolor-dijo el azabache con un tono burlón, Luffy ya aburrido, introdujo el último dedo (3) haciendo movimientos rápidos a la vez que bruscos; Sanji ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar hasta que su capitán decidió quitar sus tres dedos para después meter de una sola estocada su pene erecto- A-AH D-DUELE!!-exclamó el cocinero llorando del dolor que le producía el miembro de su nakama 

Ussop estaba aterrorizado, nunca había visto a su novio así, por otra parte, Zoro miraba la escena celoso pero a la vez sorprendido ya que su novio siempre lo trataba bruscamente, pero nunca se ha sentido como el maldito cocinero lo estaba haciendo

(Para poneros un poco en situación) Luffy estaba penetrando a Sanji viendo hacia el sofá dejando a el rubio completamente descubierto, cara a cara a su pareja y al marimo en posición de "perrito" (cuatro patas)

Luffy no quería ser tan "malo" con él, por lo que esperó a que el cuerpo de su nakama se acostumbrara a él. Segundos después, el azabache empezó a moverse con embestidas suaves pero profundas, provocando un placer extremo al rubio y haciendo que gimiera su nombre infinitas veces

Luffy, no conseguía excitarse, porque aunque al capitán le atrajera el rubio físicamente no se podía comparar con todo el amor que sentía por Zoro, por lo que le costaba sentir placer, a lo que se le ocurrió una idea

-Oii Zoro, quitate la ropa!-ordenó el capitán con un tono serio a la vez que seguía con embestidas suaves que iban subiendo cada vez más de ritmo

El peliverde lo único que podía hacer era asentir ya que pocas veces solía utilizar ese tono, especialmente con él, Zoro se encontraba sin el kimono (o como se llame) teniendo solo los boxers que se veían apretados y mostraban una imagen provocativa

Luffy, al ver esto, le entró un subidón de enseguida y empezó a embestir el cocinero con movimientos mucho más rápidos, bruscos y precisos dando en el punto G :v de su nakama

-A-Ah luffy~, más rápido-dijo el rubio olvidando completamente que el estúpido marimo se encontraba en la misma habitación que él

Luffy, al escuchar esto, empezó a reírse a carcajada para después apretar el culo de su nakama y empezar con embestidas dolorosas y muy rápidas. Sanji estaba sumido por el placer, lo único que podía hacer era gemir ya que no podía mantener ni su boca cerrada

Luffy seguía viendo lujuriosamente ej cuerpo desnudo de su pareja mientras empotraba al rubio congiéndolo del cabello, Luffy se estaba excitando mucho por lo que quiso terminar rápido y empezó a besar su cuello, masajearlo y morderlo, haciendo sentir toda clase de sensaciones al cocinero, Luffy al notar que su nakama se estaba sobrexcitando, comenzó a hacer movimientos a una velocidad casi inhumana

Sani no podía resistirse más, todas las sensaciones que sentía al mismo tiempo eran demasiadas para él

A-Ah l-luffy~-dijo el cocinero viniéndose en su pecho para después quedarse inconsciente. Luffy, al darse cuenta, terminó corriéndose dentro de él ya que no aguantaba ni un segundo más

-Maldición, me corrí dentro de él-  
dijo el azabache molesto ya que no quería correrse dentro de otra persona que no fuera su pareja

Todos en la sala menos Zoro (contando a Nami y Robin), estaban petrificados, ellos sabían que su capitán era bueno en la cama pero no tanto como para dejar inconsciente a alguien

-Bueno, gané yo!!!-dijo el menor ríendo a carcajadas mientras quitaba su miembro del interior de su nakama. Todos menos Ussop (celoso) al ver esto se sonrojaron ya que el rubio parecía feliz mientras estaba durmiendo

-Ya te puedes vestir Zoro~-dijo el menor terminando de ponerse su camiseta para después dirigirse a donde su pareja- Vámonos que después de hacer todo esto, me han dado ganas de hacértelo- dijo con un tono despreocupado

-Como quieras, capitán~-dijo el espadachín ya vestido dirigiéndose a la puerta junto su novio- Última cosa, dejen de espiar a Ussop y Sanji que necesitan privacidad-dijo el capitán del barco para después dirigirse al puesto de vigilancia con su pareja

Robin al escuchar esto, deshizo el poder del hana hana no mi para después hablar de todo lo sucedido con su pareja Nami

Cuando solo quedó Sanji y Ussop en la habitación, el francotirador lo único que podía sentir era terror, y por qué terror? Porque Ussop no podía creer que existiera alguien como Luffy que podía ser la persona más inocente del mundo, pero a la hora de tener relaciones, era una persona totalmente distinta. Ussop también sentía miedo al pensar de que también existía alguien que fuese capaz de "soportarlo", y ese era Zoro, por lo que Ussop llegó a una conclusión: Luffy y Zoro eran el uno para el otro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que os haya gustado, sé que fue un poco corto pero no se me ocurría nada 😅
> 
> Como digo en todos los capítulos, soy nueva en esto, por lo que si alguien tiene alguna queja o recomendación puede dejarla aquí 🤗🤗
> 
> Adiós ❤😘
> 
> PD Qué preferís para el siguiente episodio, RoNa o Sanuso?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno este ha sido mi primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado <3 si queréis lemon avisenme 7u7 
> 
> Tengo un capítulo pensado que trata sobre el juego de la "botella" pero modificado si no lo queréis solo decirlo y yo cumplo <3 XD
> 
> Como soy nueva en esto de crear historias si tenéis alguna queja o alguna recomendación me gustaría que me la dijeran Gracias ♡
> 
> Adiós 😘


End file.
